


Velocipede Built For Two

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Banter, Bickering, Bicycles, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Lighthearted, M/M, Mentioned Anathema Device, Randomness, tandem bicycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: An ineffable duo aboard a tandem bike.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 12a. Prompt: Clenched Fists.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Velocipede Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up taking today's Flufftober prompt in two different directions with two different drabbles, in very different moods.
> 
> This is the lighthearted drabble; for the serious one, see [A Show of Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978770).

A tandem bicycle is careening down a Soho street.

One of its riders looks like he’s having fun. The other does not.

“Remind me,” Crowley growls from the back seat, “why we’re doing this when we could be in the Bentley, or at home, or _literally anywhere else_.”

“Anathema,” Aziraphale replies helpfully. “Her article about two-seat velocipedes—”

“— _bicycles_ —”

“—as the secret to a healthy relationship.”

Crowley yelps as they round another corner. His fists are clenched on the handlebars. It’s a good thing Aziraphale is steering and braking.

“Our relationship is healthy already! At least, it _was_ until now! She’s just getting revenge for when I— I mean, when _she_ hi— slow _down_ , you’ll get _us_ hit!”

“You don’t mind doing ninety miles an hour in the Bentley.”

“That’s different!”

“Why?”

“It just is!”

“This is more eco-friendly.”

“The Bentley doesn’t use petrol!”

“We’re setting a good example.”

“I’m a demon! I set bad examples!”

“Consider this a thwarting, then.”

They ride on, pedaling and bickering. Neither ever learned to ride an ordinary bike, let alone a two-seater. Fortunately, Aziraphale expects the bicycle to balance, and Crowley trusts Aziraphale not to let them fall. So, the bicycle stays safely upright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
